Jewel and her daughter
by Jeff117
Summary: This is in my mind last night,so i made this story so that i can get it off of my head jeez.Well good think i made this story,please no flames,just post good reviews please if you like this story i made.Rated M for Sex...
1. Chapter 1

'Ah this is a life is it?'Jewel asked.

'Yep,it sure is.'Replied Blu.

Jewel looked at Blu while resting on him.

'So Blu what do you want to do tomorrow?'Jewel asked him.

'I don't know,we can go out for another date or stay away for our grown up kids.'Replied Blu.

'Sounds good my love,what are we going to do about our kids?'She asked.

'Well-'Blu was interrupted by their 2 grown up kids,which is Pearl the female girl,

and Josh the male guy.

'Mom dad,Pearl did something bad'Josh said while looking at Pearl.

'Its not my fault,i was just playing a game with my brother and i just pushed him

off the tree and he got a splinter's on him,i tried to help him but he won't let me.'Pearl said.

'Well you should be carefull for now on so that my handsome back

won't get hurt stupid.'He said back.

'No you're stupid.'She yelled.

'Josh Pearl stop fighting,Pearl for what you did to you're brother was not good'Blu yelled.

'I know,im sorry Josh.'Pearl said sadly.

'Its fine.'Josh said.

'Hey Pearl why don't you come with me so that we can have a girls talk.'Jewel said to Pearl.

'Okay.'Pearl said as she smiled.

'Aw man,why can i just come with you Jewel?'Blu asked.

'Blu,its girls talk you know,we won't be out to long,just for 10 or 15 minutes.'Replied Jewel.

'Fine,go have you're girls talk you two.'Blu said defeated.

'Okay thanks Blu,come my daughter,we need to talk.'Jewel said as she and Pearl

flew off the hollow.

'Damn,come on son lets go to our hollow.'Blu said to Josh.

Josh nodded and want to thr blue macaw family hollow with his dad.

Meanwhile...

Jewel and Pearl landed at the empty hollow inside and Pearl said.

'So im i still in trouble?'Pearl said to her mother.

'You won't be if.'Jewel said with her love voice to her daughter.

'If what?'Pearl asked worried.

Jewel got closer to Pearl and whispering her pulled her head back.

'What?But you're my mother and-'Pearl was interupted by a kiss by her mother.

Pearl was shocked by her,in a few seconds later she closed her eys and kissed her back.

They pulled back by kiss and looked at each other.

'I want to do it with you bacause you're very pretty and beautiful,

this is going to be fun tonight.'Jewel said with her lovely voice.

'But what if dad and my brother see's us doing it?'Pearl said.

'Oh don't worry,you're punishment will go away soon after were done.'Jewel said.

Jewel kissed Pearl again,she pushed her down on the later Jewel pulled her beak back

and then kissing Pearl's neck,Pearl moved her head to a floor,

Jewel's kissing Pearl's wings,her tail her chest and moved to her stomach.

'Ha ha,mom,please stop.'Pearl giggling.

And now Jewel moved her head between Pearl's lags and licking her cloacal.

'mmmmmm,oh mom.'Pearl moaning with her reaction.

Jewel is lickin faster and hard in to Pearl cloacal for 1 minute.

Jewel pulled back her beak and got on top of Pearl and kissing her.

'Get ready my daughter,this is going to be a best thing for you.'Jewel said.

Jewel now started rubbing her cloacal into Pearl's.

Jewel is breathing while Pearl moaning.

'Does it...feel good Pearl?'Jewel moaning.

Pearl answered her mother with her loud moan.

'Oh mom...please don't...stop!'She yelled.

Jewel is now rubbing faster and faster before getting tired.

Pearl looked at her.

'mom...you're slowing down'Pearl moaned.

'I...know.'Jewel said while slowing down.

Pearl fliped her mother,she got on top of her.

Pearl kissed her mother as she's rubbing her cloacal into Jewel's.

Jewel screamed as Pearl's rubbing harder and faster.

They are sweating but getting close to their climax.

'Oh Pearl...harder...harder...faster!'Jewel screamed as Pearl did what she said.

'Mom...im almost...there...just a little bit...more.'Pearl moaned.

'Me too...get ready...to explode!'Jewel said.

They screamed as both of them climaxing,which it last 20 seconds.

Pearl fell to her side while breathing.

'Pearl...you did it.'Jewel said while breathing.

''Yep,wow it felt very good.'Pearl said to her mother.

Jewel kissed her and Pearl kissed her back.

They broke it.

'Well Pearl,you are now not in trouble anymore.'Jewel said lovely.

'Thanks,we should do it more of it soon.'Pearl said and kissed her mother.

'We will soon,hey maybe everytime Blu and you're brother are everytime

maybe we can have sex you and me.'Jewel said.

'I like that,um are we going to go home soon and not tell dad about this including by brothers?

'Pearl asked her.

'Yes,now lets go.'Jewel said as they flew off.

3 minutes later they landed at their hollow and seening Blu and his son Josh talking.

Blu looked at them and said.'Wow you two been gone to long.

'Yeah,where were you guys?''Josh asked.

'Oh we just had a girls talk for long time,right Pearl?'Jewel replied and asked Pearl.

'Oh yeah,it was a good talk and learned my lesson and im still sorry Josh.'Pearl said.

'Im sorry too.'Josh smiled.

'Well we should go to bed guys.'Blu said.

The blue family starting to go to bed,they say their good night and then went to sleep.

But what will happen between Jewel and Pearl?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long,i was playing Halo 4 thats all.**

In the morning...

Pearl wokes up to see her family even her mother.

She got up slowly to hear Blu yelling at Jewel.

'Why did you do that to our daughter Jewel?She is to little.'Blu yelled at Jewel.

'I know but-'Jewel was interrupted by Blu again.

'I can't believe you.'Blu said before he flew off.

Jewel is starting to cry and then flew to the hollow to see Pearl

,she hugged her and said.'Im sorry Pearl,i would never do that to you.'She started crying again.

Josh looks at Pearl with an angry face before he flew off.

'Is my brother mad at you?'Pearl asked.

'Yes,even you.'Jewel replied.

'Oh...What are you going to do mom?'Pearl asked.

'I will try to get Blu back,but what about Josh?'Jewel asked.

'Oh i will take care of him mom while you take care of dad.'Pearl replied with a smile.

'Okay,but be careful Pearl.'She said.

'I will mom'Pearl said as they hugged.

Later tonight...

Blu is in his hollow by himself thinking,but Jewel flew into the hollow.

'Oh Bluuuu.'Jewel said with her lovely voice and her face.

Blu looked at Jewel quickly and then not facing her.

'Go away Jewel,im still mad at you.'Blu said with a angry face.

Jewel did not listen to him and slowly walking towards him.

'Aww,is my big man mad at me?'Jewel asked as she puts her left wing on his head and rubbing it.

'Yes Jewel im still mad.'Blu replied.

_This isn't working...yes i got it!_Jewel thoughts.

'Aw Blu,don't be mad at me,you know you want it to do it with meeee!'Jewel said while rubbing is body.

Blu looked back at Jewel and seconds later he smiles and said.'Well bad girl,lets go ahead and see our naughty moves.'Blu said with his handsome voice with a smile.

They giggles and started making love.

Meanwhile...

Josh is in the pool cleaning in feathers and still mad at Pearl.

But pearl landed behind him,Pearl slowly got in into the pool while Josh not noticing her.

She slowly got right behind him and wrapped her wings around Josh.

Josh got scared for sec and then looks at Pearl with her wings behind him.

'What are you-'Pearl put her wingtip on him beak.

'Shhhhhhh,i know you want to say something but lets have some fun right now.'Pearl said before she put her wing down and then kiss him.

Josh have been suprised by her kiss for sec,he slowly closes his eyes and then kissed her back and then wrapped his wings around her.

Josh moved at the edge while holding Pearl which did not broke the kiss.

They disconnected their beaks,Pearl have begin rubbing her cloacal into Josh's while in the water half in half out.

'Oh Pearl'

'Oh Josh'

Pearl is rubbing her cloacal into Josh's harder and faster.

'Pearl...This is...amazing!'Josh said.

'I know...it is...kiss me!'Pearl command Josh.

Josh put his beak into her beak while getting rubbing.

Meanwhile at Blu and Jewel...

'AHHHHH,yes yes Blu harder!'Jewel yelled.

Blu thrusting is cloacal harder and faster and repeating it over and over.

'Oh Jewel!This is fun!'Blu yelled and then kissing at her while humping her.

'mmmmmm!'Jewel moaning.

They broke the kiss.

'Blu...im almost their!'Jewel yelling at Blu.

They started screaming as they climax.

And then they kiss again.

Meanwhile at Pearl and Josh...

'Josh...Im...almost...their...please don't...stop!'Pearl said while Josh humping her faster.

'I know...Im going...to release Pearl!'Josh yelled.

Pearl kiss Josh as they climax,it lasted for 15 seconds.

They slowly disconnected their beaks and then they looking at each other.

They kiss again,the make out started.


	3. Final Chapter

Pearl and Josh is sitting in the pool after their sex.

Pearl is on top of Josh while brushing harder.

'Pearl...that...was...the...best...thing...i ever...expected...of all time!'Josh said.

'Im glad you love it Josh,i im glad.'Pearl looked up at Josh and then kissing him.

Josh kissed her back and put his wing on her cheak.

They broke it and Josh said.

'We should do this everynight Pearl,i really want more sex with you.'Josh said.

'Yeah,same here.'She said while hugging him.

'I think we should get out of this-'Josh was again interupted.

'No no,lets sleep in here.'Pearl said as she closes her eyes.

Before he went to sleep he asked her.

'Hey Pearl,was sex you're first time?'

'Yes Josh,it was by mom he made me have sex with her.'

Josh smiled and then kissed Pearl's forehead and then went to sleep with Pearl.

Josh open is eye and then put his beak into Pearls beak and then went to sleep.

Pearl can feel it but she accepted.

* * *

Blu and Jewel sitting with their wings wraped around each other after sex.

'Jewel...that was amazing.'Blu said.

'I know Blu.'Jewel looks at Blu.'We should do this everynight.'

'But what about Pearl and Josh?'Blu asked.

'They will find them self a new hollow together.'Jewel replied.

'Im sorry about our daughter Blu.'

'Its fine...How was it with her?'Blu asked Jewel.

'It was good.'Jewel replied before she kiss Blu.

'We should find Pearl and Josh and-'

'No,they will come back later tonight,lets just leave them be.'Jewel said

and then she kissed Blu before going to sleep.

'Okay,good night Jewel.'

'Good night Blu.'

* * *

Next day morning...

Blu woke from and see Jewel on him while sleeping.

Blu kissed her forehead which it wakes her up.

'Well good morning my handsome man.'Jewel kissed Blu.

'Good morning too my beautiful girl.'Blu kissed Jewel.

They looked around in the hollow and they don't see Pearl and Josh.

'Their not here,maybe their looking for breakfast.'Jewel said as she's getting up with Blu.

'Yeah,lets wait for them.'

* * *

They waited for 30 minutes and Pearl and Josh still not back.

'Where are they?'Blu asked.

'I don't know,lets go look for them.'Jewel said.

They flew out of the hollow to look for Pearl and Josh.

They are still looking but Blu said.

'Jewel i found them'Blu whispered.

They flew down slowly and they see Pearl and Josh in the pool sleeping

with their wings wraped each other with their beaks together.

'Aww,is it that cute Blu?'Jewel whispering.

Blu nodded.

Blu put his each wing on Pearl and Josh to wake them up.

Josh and Pearl waking up and then face each other.

'Good morning Pearl.'

'Good morning Josh.'

Pearl and Josh kissing each other for while until they see their parents.

They broke the kiss and then face them.

'Well good morning you two.'Blu said.

'Good morning mom and dad.'Both said to their parents.

'Um...mom dad,its not what you think-'

'We know,you two had sex last night while my wife and i did the same.'Blu said with a smile.

'How was it for you two?'Jewel asked they.

'The best thing i ever expected of all time.'Josh said.

'Im glad you still love it Josh'Pearl said and then kiss him.

Josh kissed her back while Blu and Jewel watch them kissing.

'Okay break it up you two.'Jewel command them.

'Um mom dad...Can Pearl and i get ourself a new hollow so that

Pearl and i can enjoy love together please?'Josh asked them.

Blu and Jewel looked at each othe and then smiles and then looks at them.

'Why sure you two.'Jewel said.

'Thanks mom.'Pearl said.

'Um how long have we been sleeping?'Josh asked.

Blu and Jewel giggles and then Pearl and Josh got out of the pool.

* * *

Night later...

Pearl and Josh got themself a new hollow and enjoying their lifes.

They looked at each other.

'Oh Pearl,you know how much i love you as a brother.'Josh said while holding Pearl.

'Same her Josh,i love you too as a sister to you.'Then they started making out.

Josh is rubbing Pearl's body until he reachs Pearl cloacal,her started rubbing it which

it makes Pearl surprised.

Pearls starting to moan and then kiss Josh.

Pearl can't take it but push Josh on the floor then got on top of him.

Pearl rubbing her cloacal into Josh's

Josh is starting to moan and saids.'Oh Pearl...please don't stop.'

'I...won't...Josh'Pearl moaning.

Pearl is now rubbing up and down faster and deeper.

Pearl loudly moan as Josh screams.

'Yes...yes...yes...Josh...please...love...me'

Josh kisses Pearl to make her go even faster then before.

Pearl screams loudly as her climax are closer even Josh's.

'Pearl...i can't...hold on...much longer!'

'Me...too.'

They now climax as Pearl and Josh kissing.

They now stopped and Pearl fell to Josh's side.

'Pearl...that was...amazing.'Josh breathing.

'Yeah...it was...lets do it again what about mom and dad?'

'They are having sex,and yeah we should have more tomorrow.'Josh breathing.

They looked at each other and then share a good night kiss.

'Good night Josh.'She said before falling to sleep.

'Good night Pearl.'He said before falling to sleep too.

* * *

Thats my story guys,i wil catch you guys next time,bye.


End file.
